Disaster in the Making
by Not Another NEWBIE
Summary: 15 year old Kagome Higurashi has fallen in love. It doesn't help that the man is 23 year old InuYasha Taishou, famous pop singer. Will this relationship seriously last? Or is it just a Disaster in the Making? InuXKag Rating went Up
1. Errr

Disaster in the Making by Not Another NEWBIE

Disclaimer: What ever I'm writing about… I don't own it. Oo; I don't even know so don't ask me! Hehehe.

I haven't updated in a while… well… posted ANYTHING. And since EVERYTHING is GONE now (thanks to me going through this) I decided to write a new story. Hehehe.

Note to self: Another Inu FanFic. Whoo.

Chapter 1

Errr...

Sitting up, the raven headed woman yawned, spreading her arms wide open as she did so, "Love…" She called, now rubbing her closed eyes with her clenched fists.

There was a rumble in the kitchen and glass breaking. The woman sighed a bit and pulled on her green robe. She walked into the kitchen, not even glancing around as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She closed her eyes, turning as she sipped the coffee. She opened one eye as she lowered the cup sighing, staring at her young daughter.

"Sorry mom…" The girl laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

The girl's mother shook her head and headed back toward her bed room, "Kagome, clean this up before Souta and Father come in." Kagome sweat dropped.

"Yes Mother…" She said in a mocking tone. She sighed and crumbled to her knees, careful of the broken glass. After cleaning up her mess, Kagome stood up and dusted off her school uniform before looking at the clock, "KYAAAA!" She screamed running for her backpack, "I'm going to be laaaaaaate!"

Her mother sighed as she walked around the house quietly with her coffee cup, "Bye Kagome. Be careful."

"Bye Mom!" She cried as she ran out of the house. She flew down the shrine steps, not even paying attention to the traffic as she bolted across the road. A honk from a car rang through her ears as she turned to look at red Japanese car flying toward her. Her eyes widened as she heard the squeal of the tires, the car screeching to a stop, stopping only a few mere inches from her.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" A boy hollered, stepping out of the car, "Look where you are going next time girl!"

Kagome wasn't paying attention to the boy's angry words. She crumbled to her knees, her head bowed as she sat on the road. Immediately, the boy rushed over to her, kneeling beside her, "Girl!" He shook her but couldn't snap her out of her trance, "GIRL!" He yelled. Kagome Higurashi fell forward into the boy, passing out as everything sank in.

Kagome groaned and rubbed her head. Suddenly she shot up, screaming at the top of her lungs, "Kagome! Kagome! Honey, what's wrong!" Her mother was running toward her. Kagome continued to scream, her eyes clamped shut. Her mother cradled her daughter in her arms rocking her back and forth as the girl cried, fear coursing through her.

"Kagome, it's okay. You're alright… Calm down baby… calm down…" Kagome sobbed in her mothers arms as she shook violently, "Kagome… deep breaths…" Kagome obeyed everything her mother was telling her to remain calm. Her sobs grew quieter and she was less panicked.

"Mom! I… I was almost hit b-by a car!" She cried softly. Kagome's mother stroked her daughters head softly, shushing her.

"I know… I know…" Her mother had her own tears running down her face, "A young man brought you up here. I believe he's in the other room still… Honey, you should go talk to him."

Kagome nodded, looking at her mom, regaining her composure rapidly. Her mother held her tight against her chest, "I'm so glad my baby is here…"

Kagome felt guilty. She should have been paying attention and she knew it. Her mother let her go and Kagome slowly walked into the other room. Her head was bowed as she noticed the man from before sitting on the couch, "I'm sorry…" She said softly.

She looked up slightly, the boy was worried. She could feel it. But on his face was a look of disgust and hatred, "Sorry! That's all you have to say? You nearly dented my car!" His violet eyes shimmered. Kagome noticed him look to the side. The man let out a sharp sniffle and her eyes widened.

She had scared this stranger too, "I truly am sorry… And I'm fine see? Don't cry…"

"I'm not crying!" The man shouted, "I don't care if your fine! If I would have hit you…" He closed his eyes, his long black hair falling in front of him. Kagome frowned some and walked over to the stranger sitting beside him. She was speechless. She had no idea what to say to this stranger.

"T-Thank you…" She said softly. The boy quickly looked over at her. Kagome smiled softly and used her thumb to remove a tear that was rolling down his cheek. The boy blushed and wiped his cheeks and eyes free of the tears, "Thank you… for bringing me home…" Kagome finished.

The boy didn't say anything. He stood up, feeling awkward himself. He almost hit this girl because of her carelessness… but… how was he supposed to act? He stared at the young girl. She wasn't even in High School, not that it made a difference though.

"I'm going to go. I had to move my car out of the way of traffic while you passed out." Kagome frowned more and watched the man leave.

She blushed lightly, "Wait. What's your name?" She called after the boy. He looked back at her, but left the house.

"Idiot Girl." He muttered. Kagome stared at him as he left and crumbled to her knees again. What should she have said there! I'm sorry for jumping in front of traffic? She was absolutely confused.

Her mother came into the room and stared at her daughter, "Kagome…" But Kagome stayed quiet as she sat there on the floor in her school uniform.

The next morning, Kagome made sure she didn't leave her house late. Her thoughts were keeping her occupied as she walked down the shrine steps, and began crossing the road when…

"Idiot girl!" A man yelled grabbing her by her backpack. Kagome yelped and buried herself in the man's chest as a car zoomed by. Two days in a row, she was almost killed. She looked up at the man who had saved her, to be staring in the familiar violet eyes, "Are you just trying to die!" Kagome blushed some and shook her head.

"Y-You…"

The man sighed and looked down, "Damn it. That was my last one…" He muttered. Kagome looked down by his shoe, a lit cigarette smoking as it lay on the sidewalk. The man crushed it under his foot and looked at the girl he just saved, "I'm glad I decided to see if you normally walk in front of cars. If I hadn't… well…"

Kagome smiled happily and hugged the man, "You were worried!" The man blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhhh. Miss, I don't even know you…" Kagome smiled and continued hugging him anyway, "I was just going to check to make sure you didn't… Fine I was worried." He sighed, "You are the most…" He sighed and shook his head, "Words can't even describe you…"

Kagome let go of the man and smiled lightly, "Thank you… for saving me." The man was caught off guard. He blushed more and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah well…"

"What's your name?"

"What?" The boy looked at her confused. Why did she need to know that?

"Your name. I want to know who saved me…"

The boy shook his head, "Bye." Kagome grabbed his sleeve as he went to walk past her. He looked at her and frowned, "You don't need to know it. It's not like we'll ever see each other again." Kagome's eyes widened. She dropped the boy's sleeve and he turned walking off again.

Never see each other again… The words coursed through her head. She completely forgot that they didn't even know each other. He was just the man who almost hit her. Then today, he was the man who saved her. He was like sand, spilling between the cracks in her fingers. She watched the man continue to walk off.

"WAIT!" She cried, dropping her backpack. The man turned, his eyes widening in surprise as the fifteen your older girl kissed him.

The only thoughts in the boy's head as his eyes closed, kissing the small girl was, "I'm so going to get arrested for this."

Kagome sat in her history class sighing. She was staring out the window, a goofy smile on her face, her hands keeping her face propped up. Her friends were trading looks, all confused on why their best friend was acting so… strangely, "Kagome?"

Kagome didn't hear them. She was recalling what had happened that morning. The kiss they shared on the busy sidewalk… but she still didn't know his name. When their kiss broke, Kagome found out, she was late for school. He wrote down his address for her, both agreeing to meet up later.

"She's like… lost in a trance…" Her friend Eri said sweat dropping. The other girls nodded and began poking Kagome in the side, attempting to get her attention, "Oh well…" they sighed.

"Have you heard of that new pop singer!" One of the girls broke in. Kagome's eyes shifted slightly. Pop… singer?

"The one with the violet colored eyes?" Eri interjected. Violet… colored eyes? This caught Kagome's attention. Hell, they had her attention at Pop singer.

"What?" She asked. The others jumped.

"Oh my god!" the smallest girl gasped, "You scared me!"

"New pop singer?" The others sweat dropped, "What's his name?"

"InuYasha Taishou! He's such a cutey!" Eri squealed quietly.

She dug through her backpack that was sitting next to her still, "Eri has the debut CD. We were listening to it last night. His voice, made us squeal with excitement."

Kagome sweat dropped, "Everything makes you guys squeal in excitement…" She thoughts. Eri sat up and handed the CD to Kagome.

"Isn't he hot!" She giggled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I bet he isn't as cute as…" her thoughts broke. "Oh… my… god…" Kagome said quietly, "NO WAY!" She yelled.

InuYasha sat in front of his computer. He was playing Solitaire when his door bell rang. He looked at the clock and moved toward his apartment door, "Hey…" He said slyly. He jumped back as the fifteen year old girl from earlier shoved a CD into his chest, "A gift?" He asked confused. The girl's bangs were in her eyes. The boy grew cautious, letting the girl inside. But she stood in the hallway.

InuYasha sighed and looked at the CD, "Oh…" He said quietly.

"Oh?" Kagome said dangerously, "OH!" InuYasha winced, Kagome stomped into his apartment, "That's all you can say! Oh!"

"Look…"

"No! You look!" She shouted, "You couldn't even tell me your name! I found out from my friends who have a crushes on you!"

"What are you getting so worked up about!" InuYasha shouted, "You are the one who wanted to get together with me! You should be happy that I'm famous!" He threw the CD onto his table. Kagome shook in anger.

InuYasha backed up more, "You could have told me that you were a pop singer!" InuYasha frowned.

"Then what!" He growled. Kagome grew quiet. She looked to the side, "What would have done?"

"I would have never kissed you." She said flatly. InuYasha's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

Kagome clenched a fist and looked at him, tears stinging her eyes, "I NEVER WOULD HAVE KISSED YOU!" she screamed, "Damn it!" She cursed looking to the side, "You probably have a girl friend or… or… you have kids! All pop singers have secret families and use fifteen year old girls like me to have fun! Y-You're sick!" She cried. She turned running out of the apartment.

InuYasha was absolutely stunned. K-Kids! He was only twenty-three! He snapped out of his thoughts as the door slammed, "K-Kagome!" He threw open the door and ran after the crying girl, "KAGOME!" He saw her by the elevators, "Wait!" She looked over at him and frowned, getting into the elevator that just opened. She kept pressing the close door button as InuYasha grew closer.

And InuYasha was just a second to short. The door closed as he reached it, "Damn!" He cursed. He ran toward the stairs and threw the door open, running down them. He slid down the banister of the railing and ran toward the door that was still swinging. He ran out of the building and looked around. He saw Kagome running to his left and chased after her.

Kagome was still crying. Why didn't he tell her his name before? She felt like an idiot. Kissing a pop singer. A twenty-three year old pop singer! She heard someone calling her name and glanced back seeing InuYasha chasing after her, "Go away!" She screamed, getting tired, she turned down an alley and noticed it was a dead end. She collapsed, looking around as she panted. She quickly rushed behind a bunch of trash cans and held her breath as she heard the running footsteps getting closer.

"She turned down here…" InuYasha thought looking around. "Damn it!" He cursed, hitting the wall next to him. She couldn't be here… yet he sword he saw her turn. Maybe she was dodging between people and still running? All he knew, was that there was one place to go. He turned, leaving the alley running the same direction.

Kagome let out a breath of relief and panting, stepping out of her hiding spot. She sat on her knees in the middle of the alley panting, her body aching, "I'm such an idiot…" She cried, rubbing her eyes.

She sadly got up and began heading home slowly. She frowned, remember how she left her backpack with all her homework in the pop stars house. She couldn't go back… She would have to call up Eri and ask her what the homework was.

Kagome slowly walked up the shrine steps, just wanting to lie on her bed and cry. She saw the lights on in her house and made her way into the main house, "Mom, Grandpa, Souta… I'm home…"

"Kagome! It's about time you got here! You have a guest!" Her mother said happily. Kagome blinked, confused. She didn't invite anyone over… She walked into the dinning room and froze.

"K-Kagome…" InuYasha was sitting at her dining room table. Kagome backed up and ran upstairs.

"Kagome!" Her mother shouted, protesting. InuYasha frowned and continued to sit there. He bowed his head, gripping into his pant legs, "Don't worry about her." He looked up at Kagome's mother, "After a nice warm bath, she'll be fine. Stay as long as you need."

InuYasha smiled stiffly and sighed. He couldn't stay long… He had recording tomorrow. He closed his eyes. What was the big deal of him being a pop star? His lip twitched a bit.

"Is something wrong?" the woman asked curious.

InuYasha opened his eyes and looked at the woman, "Well… I have a question. You meet a guy who is eight years older than you… you don't know his name, yet you kiss him. Then you get mad because he didn't tell you he was a pop star… is that normal? And why do you get so mad at that guy?"

Her mother stared bewildered at the star, "You're that new pop star?" InuYasha nodded, "And Kagome's mad because you didn't tell her?" He nodded again. Her mother sighed and shook her head, "Inu no BAKA!" She shouted.

InuYasha sweat dropped, his lip twitching again, "What's so wrong about that!"

"Kagome probably feels like a fool!"

"Why!" InuYasha asked annoyed.

Her mother threw her hands in the air crying out, "Let me tell you some stuff about Kagome, InuYasha!" InuYasha looked at the girl's mother interested, "With a girl like Kagome, you have to understand their past. Kagome… well…" Her mother sighed, "Kagome's father was also a famous pop singer…"

InuYasha blinked, "What… happened to him?"

"He left Kagome when she was nine. Souta was only two. He cheated on me and had a whole other family."

InuYasha frowned, "So she hates pop singers?"

"She never thought she would meet one. But if she did, she told herself she could never get involved with one because they were liars. Kagome needs to feel secure. If you have a secret, such as that, you should have at least told her your name."

InuYasha sighed, "We've only known each other for two days!" He sighed, banging his head on the table. Kagome's mother smiled softly.

"Two days is all you need. First impressions are everything."

"No kidding." InuYasha grumbled. He looked at his watch and stood, "I have a busy day tomorrow…"

"Saturday?" InuYasha nodded, "Want me to tell Kagome something?"

"Just tell her to be careful. I won't be there to save her tomorrow." He walked out of the house and Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"My fifteen year old daughter is dating a twenty-three year old boy… who has a career in music… And I'm okay with this?" She said to herself. She smacked herself in the forehead and blinked a bit, "Didn't work. Still don't mind."

End

First chapter. Shorter than how much I write now. Hehe. Yeah. Enjoy it. Mock it. Point and laugh at it. Whatever you want. Flame, Add it. Whatever. XD Your opinions matter. So do SOMETHING! xD!


	2. Mmhm

Disaster in the Making by No Another NEWBIE

Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha characters. I actually put that in this time. Whoo Go A-Mee!

This story reminds me of Gravitation. Hehe. –blush.- Good Yaoi Anime –giggle.- XD!

Chapter 2

Mmhm…

Kagome Higurashi was working on the homework she had to call Eri for. She sighed and walked over to her bed, hugging her pillow as she buried her head into it. She rubbed her forehead that kept repeating the same thing in her head, "Talk to him." And by him… it meant InuYasha Taishou. Kagome frowned and tears welled up in her eyes, "What if he's just like father?" She thought, "What if… what if he's just like all of those celebrities. Like that American singer who was only married for a little over forty-eight hours?"

"You don't know that." Kagome laughed lightly. She was arguing with herself. That wasn't very sane was it?

"Shut up." She grumbled into her pillow laughing, "Shut up!"

She sighed and fell quiet, "What if he is?" She asked herself.

InuYasha stared at the big yellow backpack. At least tomorrow was Saturday. On his way to the station, he could stop over at the Higurashi shrine. Just drop off the backpack, get a kiss, and leave.

"Whoa!" InuYasha shouted, "Get a what!" He smacked himself, "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" He said to himself, "She's fifteen! FIFTEEN! That's not even legal!" He groaned and fell onto his couch. His eyes closed and he sighed. "I can't help it…" He thought opening his eyes, "Something about her… it's different from the others…"

InuYasha jumped as the buzzer of his apartment went off. He sighed as the deep voice of his brother came through the speaker, "InuYasha, I'm coming up." InuYasha flipped off his speaker and moved to be sitting on his couch, making room for his brother.

"Inu-Kun!" InuYasha sweat dropped. Of course… He brought Kasei. He peered over his shoulder and sure enough, his brother and the young girl were in the doorway.

Kasei was only five foot six. She was twenty-one years old while Sesshoumaru was twenty-eight. At least it wasn't eight years… Well… they were seven years apart but hey! A year made a difference!

Kasei had long red hair and her eyes were artic, crystal blue. InuYasha sweat dropped more as he noticed his friends new hair style, "Kasei… what did you do?"

Kasei stuck her tongue out. She pulled out the hair tie that kept her hair in multiple buns, causing it to fall over her shoulder. InuYasha glanced at his brother who seemed to be paying no attention to the girl, "I thought it looked cute."

"And I thought you two were dating…" InuYasha smirked.

Kasei and Sesshoumaru traded glances and Kasei shook her head as Sesshoumaru went back to raiding InuYasha's fridge, "Me and Sesshy-Kun? Nada." She slinked over to Sesshoumaru and draped her arms around his neck. InuYasha noticed Sesshoumaru stiffen at her touch and bit back a chuckle, "Isn't that right Fluf-" She was cut off by a Sesshoumaru shoving an egg into her mouth. She gagged and spat it out, "Eww. Sesshy-Kun!" She whined, "Oh… is that… AH! It's the good beer!"

InuYasha shook his head. Those two were always tormenting each other. Flirting and sometimes even having sex was their game. But they were never considered a couple. Just… friends with benefits, "You two should just date."

"No." Sesshoumaru said without hesitating. Kasei rolled her eyes as she opened a can of beer, "We are band members. She's not a groupie."

"Honey," Kasei said rolling her eyes again, "Baby, you're the groupie. You're the one begging me to fulfill your needs." She smirked as Sesshoumaru got pissed off. InuYasha groaned in displeasure.

"Groupie sex. Lovely." He muttered. He wasn't surprised when Kasei sat next to him, cuddling into his chest.

"Aw Inu-Kun… Are you jealous because Sesshy-Kun is getting groupie sex while the vocalist of our band isn't?"

"Kasei!" Sesshoumaru snapped. Kasei giggled and walked back over to Sesshoumaru. I shook my head, watching them. Kasei had no problem placing a finger under his chin and kissing him on the lips.

InuYasha tensed and shook his head more, "No making-out in my apartment." Sesshoumaru flipped InuYasha off and Kasei laughed, wiping off the lipstick now on Sesshoumaru's lips before fixing her own.

"Inu-Kun." Kasei sighed, sitting on the kitchen counter. InuYasha tried not to look at her. The way she was sitting, she was screaming touch me. Sesshoumaru seemed to notice it too and poked her… in the boob, "Stop it Sesshy-Kun…" She whined.

"Sit properly." He muttered. She sighed and jumped off the counter, leaning against it.

"Fine." She sighed, "Anyway, Inu-Kun… are you still trying to get over…" Sesshoumaru covered her mouth. InuYasha looked over at them and Sesshoumaru moaned, removing his head. He wiped the saliva off of his hand and shot a glare at Kasei.

InuYasha frowned some, "I'm over her. There's this new girl…"

Kasei brightened up, "Inu-Kun got laid!"

InuYasha gave her a weird look, "No. She's… She's fifteen Kasei." Kasei laughed loudly.

"F-Fifteen! What's the problem with that?" She asked smiling. She threw her thumb back to point at Sesshoumaru, "I was like… fourteen when he got a hold of me." Sesshoumaru nodded, actually not embarrassed, "Have to say. Best time so far." She yawned. Sesshoumaru gave her a dirty look, "Oh bite me!"

InuYasha frowned more, "You also had fake IDs and everyone knew you two. They didn't care if you two were breaking the law." Kasei nodded slightly and took a drink of her beer, "This girl… I don't know what to say about her." InuYasha looked over at the two who were making out in InuYasha's kitchen, "Knock it off."

Kasei cleared her throat, "Sorry. You're talking aroused me. I was just wondering if Sesshoumaru ever felt like that."

"Why does it matter?" Sesshoumaru broke in. Kasei looked up at him, "We're not a couple. Never were a couple."

"Next time we have sex… We are not using protection so I can get pregnant, then I'll shove it in your face." Kasei muttered coldly. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked at him brother.

"If the girl is like this, don't even bother. You two will be unhappy and you'll just be friends with benefits."

Kasei's eye twitched, "It was your idea!" Sesshoumaru yawned and InuYasha listened to Kasei bitching to Sesshoumaru about how she wanted a relationship. InuYasha sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

"Someone save me."

Kagome woke up the next morning and walked down the stairs in her pajamas. She gaped, shocking to see InuYasha standing in her living, "MOM!" InuYasha looked over at her and stared. He quickly looked between Kagome and another person.

"Inu-Kun!" A girl's voice whined, "Inu-Kun, I was coffee. I can't believe you don't have coffee at your place… I spent the night there hoping for coffee." Kagome frowned and InuYasha looked over at her.

"I figured." She muttered and ran back upstairs.

"Kagome!" InuYasha called out.

Kasei blinked some and sweat dropped, "Oops… I'll go talk to the girl." InuYasha glared daggers at her. She slipped off upstairs.

Kagome climbed back into bed. She heard a knock on the door and ignored it. She screamed as the door flung open, stumbling over herself to look at the door. Kasei sweat dropped, "I'm sorry. I guess all of the groupie sex helps me out."

"Groupie sex?" Kagome asked coldly, "You mean with 'Inu-Kun'?" Kasei looked at her bewildered.

"Nada. Wrong! InuYasha is my friend's brother. I live with his brother. Me and his brother are friends with benefits. Which is heartbreaking in a way. Mostly when I come home and some other girl is undressing." She sighed, "Anyway, what you heard downstairs, it wasn't like it sounded. I was over at Inu-Kun's house last night because me and his brother got into a fight… And trust me, when me and Sesshoumaru get into a fight… I bleed."

"He abuses you?" Kagome cried. Kasei looked at her strangely.

"Er… no. Actually… He just fucks me too hard…" She rubbed the back of her head and shrugged, "So yeah. Inu-Kun, he's a nice guy. Most of the time he's honest… not really so much mature at times… always has to be right… But he's a good guy."

Kagome frowned some, "But he's a pop star…"

"So am I…" Kasei said blinking, "What's that have to do with anything?"

"Is 'Sesshoumaru' a pop star too?" Kasei nodded, "and he comes home with other girls…"

Kasei stiffened and looked to the side, "Yeah… But only to make me jealous. But Sessy-Kun and Inu-Kun are complete opposites. Inu-Kun is our vocalist, beautiful voice… Sesshy-Kun is our guitarist… he can't sing." She sighed.

"Who are you?" She asked getting quite interested.

Kasei smiled some, "Me? Well… I do many things. Drums, Keyboard, and I sing. I tried to learn the guitar too, but Sesshy-Kun got too aroused when ever I tried to play and we ended in bed…" She sweat dropped. Kagome scrunched up her nose.

"Ew."

"Don't reject it before you've tried it!" Kasei said nodding. Kagome shuddered and Kasei smiled, "Come talk to Inu-Kun at least…" Kagome nodded a bit. Kasei ran down the stairs and tackled Sesshoumaru who had just walked in the door, "Sesshy-Kun!" She squealed. InuYasha looked over at Kagome who was walking down the stairs.

"That's… Sesshoumaru?" she thought sweat dropping.

"Did you miss me last night?" Kasei asked smiling.

Sesshoumaru scratched his forehead, "Er… No. I went and got a hooker." Kasei stiffened and scooted away from him. Sesshoumaru looked at the small girl and chuckled, "I'm joking."

Kagome shook her head. She looked at InuYasha, "Err, I just came to return this to you." Kagome nodded in thanks and smiled a bit, "Well, we better get going." He looked at Kasei who nodded. InuYasha shook his head and Kasei narrowed her eyes. He sighed and looked at Kagome, "Can I get your phone number? That way on break… I can call?"

Kagome smiled and walked over grabbing a pen and pencil. She wrote down her phone number and handed it to him. He smiled and walked out the front door with Sesshoumaru and Kasei.

"I'm tired." Kasei whined.

InuYasha sighed, "Maybe if you had actually slept instead of bugged me…" Kasei sighed and Sesshoumaru looked between them, "No Sesshoumaru. Nothing happened."

"Why does it matter anyway? Sesshoumaru always brings home hookers." Kasei grumbled. Kagome shook her head listening to them before closing the door. She walked over to her table and ate breakfast before waiting by the phone.

Around one thirty, the phone rang. Kagome jumped on it, "H-Hello?"

"Kagome?" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah…"

"Die you mother fuckin-" Kasei shouted in the background. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Shut up! I'm on the phone!"

She heard buzzing noise, "Agh! I've been hit!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Kagome laughed lightly.

"What's going on?"

"We're playing laser tag… Kasei is winning." Kagome shook her head.

"Inu-Kun! Sing with me!" Kasei shouted, "Tooooo Many Daaaaaays I've spent alooooooone!"

"Yeah yeah Kasei! Too Many Times I Cried by the Phone. Stop with your depressing lyrics." Kagome shook her head laughing at them.

"Maybe now isn't the best time. Call me later."

InuYasha grew silent, "Fine…" He said softly, "I'll call you later."

Kagome hung up the phone and shook her head. She stood up and began humming the song Kasei was singing, "And too many nights… I dreamt of going home…"

Kasei yawned, pushing the keys on her keyboard, the same note repeatedly, "You lost me…" She sighed, "Oh lost me a long time ago."

"At least sing the part." InuYasha snapped. Kasei looked at Sesshoumaru who just continued to play on his guitar. Kasei stopped and walked up, grabbing the microphone away from InuYasha, "Kasei!"

"All these feelings inside me," InuYasha sighed, he sat down and listened, Sesshoumaru laughing. Everyday it was the same thing. Kasei was trying to prove her point with the lyrics, "All these feelings that are just wasting my time and you scream, 'I'm lost, I'm lost without you!' And I need, I need you. Too many problems in the rain, my heart pierced with too much pain…" She leaned on Sesshoumaru, "And I know!"

Their producer clapped and Kasei smirked, "Told you my lyrics work better." InuYasha grumbled.

"Then why don't you be the vocalist."

"Because Inu-Kun," Kasei frowned, "No girl wants to hear a girl singing about heart break. When a male sings heart broken songs, it attracts the female to think that guys understand emotions when really, the songs were written by females. There for, males sing heart break songs, albums sky rocket. Now sing."

She tossed him the mic and moved back over by her keyboard. She looked at the others who nodded and smiling, starting the first measures before Sesshoumaru joined in. Another few measures went by, and InuYasha took a deep breath before singing.

Kasei waved to everyone, "Nice work." Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his bangs, "We'll see you guys Monday?"

"Nope." InuYasha said cleaning up, "Producer said tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru and Kasei traded looks, "We won't be in tomorrow. Plans."

InuYasha sighed, "Just one Sunday…"

Sesshoumaru and Kasei sighed, "Fine." They said in unison. They left together and InuYasha sighed. Soda cans were everywhere.

"They can clean their own fucking mess." He muttered and threw away his cans. He grabbed his jacket and left the studio. He took out his cell phone and dialed Kagome's number.

Kagome jumped, answering the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey… It's me…" He said softly, "Is it too late to be calling?" Kagome looked at the time and yawned, "I take that as a yes."

"Just a little…"

InuYasha smiled as he got into his car, "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm heading home. We got done later than expected since Kasei broke out in song again." Kagome laughed.

"She's a crazy one isn't she?" Kagome said yawning again "Would do anything a normal person wouldn't."

"Yeah. She would literary do anything." InuYasha chuckled. Kagome laughed lightly, "Well, I'm going to let you go to sleep."

"Alright. Good Night…"

"Night." Kagome hung up and InuYasha sighed. He turned on his car, shivering slightly and drove back to his apartment.

The next day, InuYasha drove to the studio. Kasei and Sesshoumaru were drinking coffee, sitting next to each other. Their eyes watch InuYasha before sliding to look at each other, "What is up between you two today!" InuYasha asked. He shuddered at their silence and sat down, "Where is the producer?"

"He's not coming I bet." Kasei muttered. She sighed, "What I could have been doing…" Sesshoumaru nodded, drinking his coffee. InuYasha sighed and rubbed his forehead. Kasei leaned against Sesshoumaru and sighed again.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked looking down at her. Kasei remained quiet… for once. Her eyes closed slowly and Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha. InuYasha shrugged, "From all the years I've known her… I don't recall her ever doing that…" Sesshoumaru placed a hand against Kasei's forehead and frowned some, "She's not burning up…"

"I'm fine…" She muttered. Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl, "I'm tired." She muttered, "You've seen me like this before…"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Where did you go last night?" Kasei buried herself into his arm, "Kasei."

"Fine… I went and had some drinks." She grumbled.

"Then… why are you…"

"You should know that answer." She mumbled. Sesshoumaru smiled a bit and ruffled her hair. InuYasha sighed.

"You two, just… I don't know. DATE! Get married. Have kids. Do something." Sesshoumaru frowned looking at InuYasha.

He opened his mouth to say 'no', but Kasei caught him off guard, "Some of that sounds pleasant." She said groggily. Sesshoumaru stared at her, startled as she fell asleep.

InuYasha smirked, "Hm. Looks like Kasei wants to be more than friends with benefits Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru tensed a bit, "I like things the way they are though."

"Feh. Here. You and Kasei date, you can fuck her, hmm… after every date. You marry her, you can fuck her every night, you plan kids, and you get to fuck her using that as an excuse."

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother. Before he had a chance to say anything, InuYasha's phone rang, "Who is that?" He asked Kasei falling completely into his lap. He glanced down at her and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

InuYasha remained quiet staring at the phone, "Its… Kikyou." Sesshoumaru looked up at him and frowned. The phone continued to ring and InuYasha flipped it opened, "H-Hello…"

"InuYasha…"

Kagome yawned as she dressed. She had just taken her shower and she had logged online on the desktop in her computer. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she sighed spinning in her chair. She was waiting for her AOL to log in.

She looked at her screen and her heart throbbed.

Pop Singer; InuYasha Tashiou and Super Model; Kikyou Miko Are Back Together.

Kagome frowned, "Back… together?"

Kasei was jumping on her and Sesshoumaru's bed, "I'm not going to get any sleep… That nap really recharged me."

Sesshoumaru pulled off his shirt as he sat on the bed. Kasei stopped jumping and fell to her knees, resting against the man's bare back. He turned his head slightly looking at her, "Kasei…" She continued to lean against him, her arms wrapping around his waist, "Kasei…" He said again.

"What?" She asked as she pulled him down next to her.

"No." He muttered. She stared at him, surprised, "Do you think that is all I want from you? Sex?" He pinned her to the bed, staring into her blue eyes.

She looked to the side, "What else is there Sesshoumaru?" She whispered, "What more could you want from a… a whore like me?"

He got off of her and walked off. He walked over to their couch and sat down, holding his head. Kasei walked over to him and slid down, slipping her arm around his, hugging his arm, "What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked stiffly.

"Being the whore I am." She breathed. Sesshoumaru pulled his arm away, "Admit it… You're only living with me because I give you sex."

"I'm with you, because…" He sighed some, "I love you." Kasei looked at him and frowned, standing up, "Kasei…"

She turned and walked toward the door hurriedly, "Why are you saying that?" She asked, standing by the door.

"Because I feel it!" He said powerfully.

Kasei looked away, "You've never loved anyone..."

"I've always loved you…"

Kasei shook her head and threw open the door running out. Sesshoumaru frowned and punched a table breaking it.

InuYasha frowned lying on his bed. Kagome refused to talk to him again, Kikyou, his ex-girlfriend kept trying to get back together with him and Sesshoumaru was lost in his thoughts the whole practice. What could have gotten worse?

Kasei rang his buzzer repeatedly. InuYasha walked over to his door, "Come up."

In a flash, the door was open and the small girl leaped into her friend's arms, "Inu-Kun!"

"Kasei… what happened? Did you and Sesshoumaru get into a fight?"

"I don't know what happened… Things were like normal and then he told me didn't have me move in with him for sex but because he loved me…"

InuYasha looked confused at the crying girl, "Isn't that what you've always wanted to hear?"

"I thought so… but I… I'm afraid… I couldn't believe he would say that!" InuYasha sighed and hugged the girl. It got worse.

"Don't you love him?"

Kasei frowned, "I thought I always have… The words used to just slip out in the middle of an orgasm. But now… I feel so scared Inu-Kun."

"Kasei, you should go back to Sesshoumaru… Talk it out." He stroked her hair.

"I-I can't go back…" She said leaning into him, "Can't I stay here? Tonight?" InuYasha sighed, "I won't bother you…"

"I'm sorry Kasei. You really need to go back." Kasei frowned, "You might even get some action."

She pushed him back, "You're an idiot!" she spat. She walked out of his apartment, slamming the door. InuYasha stared at the door confused.

"What did I do!"

End

Meh. Useless fluff. Whoo. And it really didn't help the plot any Oo; It was my HAHAHA chapter. XD

Well, a new couple is introduced, and based on what you want me to so with the band members, then yeah, I can't plan ahead Oo; So your comments, mean EVERYTHING.

So Review soon please and tell me what should happen to the Kasei / Sesshoumaru couple and what I should with the 'Super Model'

Sincerely Yours ( Just felt like typing that. Hehe), Not Another NEWBIE


End file.
